


Adrenaline

by lovingsmutandfluff



Series: Imagine One-Shots [37]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, One Shot, Rough Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-05
Updated: 2014-10-05
Packaged: 2018-02-20 00:38:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2408762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovingsmutandfluff/pseuds/lovingsmutandfluff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine rough, adrenaline fueled sex after a hunt with a dirty Sam.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Adrenaline

**Author's Note:**

> All mistakes are my own.  
> http://dirtysupernaturalimagines.tumblr.com/post/79205989889/source (gif)  
> dirty supernatural imagines (http://dirtysupernaturalimagines.tumblr.com) has the gif, not me.

You and Sam had gotten back to the hotel, scratched up, but alive. Dean had decided to drop the two of you off, and get all is stress and energy out at a bar, leaving you two hopped up on adrenaline.

Sam pushes you against the wall, and starts kissing and sucking anywhere he has access to skin.

You bare your neck, hopping up, and letting Sam grab your thighs, you legs wrapping around his waist.

“Fuck…” You grunt. “We should probably get washed up.”

“Not until I’ve fucked you.” Sam replies. Something you have no problem with. Not with how the recent hunt had left the two of you. Sam rolls his hips, making you moan, and he pulls you from the wall, tossing you on the bed, and starts to yank clothing off his body, with you following suit quickly.

“So hot when you look like this.” Sam says, eyes blown with arousal.

“Could say the same about you, Winchester.” You grin.

Sam growls softly and settles over you, biting and sucking at your flesh, keeping you pinned against the bed with his hands.

Sweat is starting to mix with the dirt on your bodies, and you moan, feeling layer after layer leave your body and Sam’s, leaving heated flesh rubbing against heated flesh.

“Sam…jeez, fuck me already.” You growl, and Sam bites down on your neck, hard enough to almost draw blood, making you cry out.

“Want me in you that bad?” Sam asks. “I’m not going to go easy on you. Not tonight.”

“Good.” You say, and you feel Sam’s cock at your folds, before he thrusts in quickly and starts to pound into you.

“Fuck!” You cry out, and Sam starts grunting and growling, starting to leave marks all over your body from his mouth and hands.

“God, do you feel so good.” Sam grunts in your ear. “Fucking love you like this. Love fucking you while we’re both high off of hunts.”

“I couldn’t agree with you more. Fuck!” You moan, arching into Sam’s touch, arms moving to start to make your own marks on Sam.

Sam grunts, pulling you up, so that you’re sitting in his lap, and he’s thrusting into you that way, strong, firm arms wrapped around your body.

“God…Sam, Sam!” You gasp, hands curling and gripping Sam’s hair, partly matted from sweat. Your head drops to his shoulder as the younger Winchester fucks you roughly, making you moan, whine, whimper and gasp in pleasure, your senses starting to take over and fill you with white hot bliss.

“Gonna keep fucking you and fucking you until I can’t anymore.” Sam gets out between growls. “Gonna fuck the adrenaline pumping through us out. I’ll have you screaming every single thrust by the time I’m done with you tonight.” Sam says, pulling your head back to look up at him.

“Fucking do it.” You pant, eyes blown wide, and you see Sam grin.

“I’m up for the challenge. You’re not going to be able to walk straight tomorrow, I can promise you that.”

“Oh, fuck…” You moan, imaging what tomorrow will be like once the adrenaline has left your systems.

“I plan to.” Sam growls softly, continuing to thrust quickly into you.


End file.
